Drop The Ball
by cyke93
Summary: Losing his job was one thing, losing his friend was another. Oneshot, Clay Naley


Drop the Ball

Summary: Losing his job was one thing, losing his friend was another.

Inspired by last night's episode. I had mixed feelings about certain things but I enjoyed it overall. I do think Naley were a little mean but at the same time, they did get screwed over so I get why they were mad. Nathan was never into money or fame or all that stuff, he just wanted to play and stay close to home and was more than happy with the 2 year deal. Clay should've understood this, that Nathan wasn't the typical client and offer Nathan the option of taking it. I know the team screwed him over but at the same time, they didn't owe anything to Nathan, it's business and they've been negotiating for weeks and it's not like Nathan wanted to play for any other teams or fielded offers. Hopefully after sometime passes, they can cool down and work things out with Clay. But Quinn, I'm not trying to be mean but all I can say is that I don't like her.

Well enjoy this little one shot and leave your thoughts.

P.S. A new chapter of The Mourning After should be out soon. Special thanks to Kelley, darenaleytomove, for beta-ing.

. . . . . .

Clay pulled into his driveway and out of his car. With a heavy heart, he walked up the stairs to his deck overlooking the ocean. He just came back from the River Court to see Nathan. Losing his job was one thing, losing his friend, was another. He'd never felt this lost or confused. He didn't blame Nathan for firing him, he didn't but what he couldn't handle was the way both he and Haley has dismissed him from their lives.

The sound of footsteps approaching takes Clay away from his thoughts. His first reaction is that it's Quinn but he's surprised to find Nathan walking up the stairs. He's still in his warm up gear but he put on a track jacket and he stops at the top of the stairs and leans against one of the beams. The two look at each other for a second before Nathan sighs and slumps down and takes a seat, ironically at the place where Clay dried himself off earlier today when Dan tried to drown him.

"I asked you to keep me in Charlotte." Nathan says softly.

"I know." Clay replies just as soft.

"Quinn says you've been going through some stuff. What's going on with you?"

"Does it matter?" Clay slightly rolls his eyes.

"You were a lousy agent for me these past few days but you're also my friend."

"Now you're my friend?"

"Clay. What do you expect from me? I had a deal, you told me not to take it."

"And now we're both out of a job." Clay huffs.

"It isn't just about my career Clay, it's about Haley and Jamie but you knew that, you knew how important it was for me to sign with the Bobcats."

"I know." Clay shakes his head.

"Do you?"

"Actually, I do." Clay replies with a straight face. "You think you're the only one that has a wife you wanted to provide for."

Nathan pauses and looks at Clay weird.

"Well, had a wife." Clay says softly.

"You're.. you're married?" Nathan looks baffled.

"Was married actually." Clay tried to put on a smile. "She died not too long before we met, it was quick, one minute she was there, the next she wasn't and …" Clay's voice trailed off and Nathan instantly winced in pain. He couldn't believe he didn't know or why Clay never said anything.

"I didn't know." Nathan says softly, feeling slightly guilty for treating him like ass today. "I .. I wish you told me."

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Maybe, it would've helped explain why you've been so distracted."

"Dammit, Nate, I don't need your pity okay! I lost my wife and any chance of happiness, I don't expect someone who's living their happily ever after to understand okay!"

There's silence for a good minute, nothing but the crashing waves behind them.

"I almost lost them you know that?" Nathan clears his throat. "Haley and Jamie.."

"I know all about phycho Carrie." Clay shakes his head.

"Senior Year." Nathan corrects Clay. "We just won state championship. Haley was pregnant with Jamie and we needed cash and I .." Nathan shakes his head. "And I did something stupid to get us money, this guy wanted me to throw the game but I didn't.. I couldn't."

Clay knew about Nathan's point shaving but didn't know too many details about it. That was ancient news and everyone who had heard of Nathan Scott heard about the guy who bounced back to make it as an all American at Maryland and to bounce back from a devastating throw out a window.

"The point shaving thing?" Clay asks and Nathan nods his head.

"We won that game but the guy I screwed over.." Nathan shakes his head and his voice trembles a little. "Haley and I were crossing the street and the car was driving so fast.. Haley, she pushed me away and the next thing I know I'm thrown to the ground as this car hurls right into my pregnant wife."

Clay's mouth drops.

"The next 24 hours were so scary.. I came so close to loosing both of them, but they made it and I promised myself after that, that I would never put my family in danger again. I swore it but then my accident happened." Nathan takes a deep breath. "And well you know what happened, I put both of them through so much again and I was this close to losing both of them, Haley was about to leave me and then to make matters worse, the nanny we hired went all phycho on us, where it would've never had happened if it wasn't for my accident. I broke my promise Clay and so I swore after that I would always put them first, that I would never do them harm and that is why I wanted the Bobcats."

"And that's why you fired me." Clay sighs, and Nathan Scott once again finds another way to surprise him. He new he wanted to stay in Charlotte for Jamie and Haley but he didn't know that not only did he want to stay with Charlotte, he NEEDED to stay in Charlotte and because of him, it wasn't going to happen.

"I wish you had told me about your wife." Nathan says softly, finding himself surprised at Clay. He thought he knew him but maybe he was wrong. It had always been Clay supporting him, not the other way around.

Clay shrugs. "It's in the past. It was a long time ago."

"Not that long ago." Nathan replies back and once again silence envelops them.

"I'm sorry I lost your career Nate."

"I'm sorry you lost your wife."

Clay chuckles. "I'm sorry, you're sorry.. what now?"

"I don't know.. like you said, we're both out of a job."

"What a fine mess of a pair we make huh?"

"Yeah." Nathan shakes his head, his emotions conflicted once again. He's still mad at Clay but he can't help but feel for him, like he said he is living his happily ever after, Clay will never have the chance to.

"I'm not going to lie Clay, I'm pissed as hell at you, especially after this whole Renee crap, this wasn't what me and my family needed. And I'm pissed you didn't tell me about your wife."

"What?" Now it's Clay's turn to be confused.

"You said I was your friend.. your best friend, then why didn't you say anything?" Nathan states. "I get it, you were working for me but you were my friend too.. are my friend." Nathan corrects himself. "You've been there for me Haley and Jamie, we would like to be there for you.. no matter what happens."

Clay gives a small smile. "That's why I liked working for you. You think you guys didn't do anything for me? You did everything for me, seeing my dreams vanish but seeing your's come true, the way you look at Haley, the way you are around each other like you're still some horny teenagers, that's how it was with me and Sara and then you add that little ball of energy you call Jamie.." Clay smiles and looks down. "Seeing you guys together, it's a great site man, it helped remind me that there is still beauty in this world you know, you may have not known but you did help, you helped me heal."

Nathan gives a small smile back and nods in understanding. "Sara?" Nathan questions. "That was her name."

Clay nods his head.

"Tell me about her." Nathan says genuinely.

Clay sighs and feels as if a weight had been lifted. He could find another job, he couldn't find another friend and right now he still had at least that.

Clay gives a small smile. "You would've liked her, smart beautiful.. and she had this wicked sense of humor…"

The Next Morning…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Clay reluctantly gets up and scratches his hair and yawns as he gets up from bed. You'd think that on his first day off in, well who knows, that he could finally sleep in. He yawns one more time and scratches his bare chest as he makes his way to the door.

"Haley?" He questions but she zips right pass him carrying a basket of some sorts. He squints and rubs his eyes to make sure he isn't dreaming. She quickly puts the basket she was carrying down onto the counter and reaches out to Clay and pulls him in a big hug.

"Morning to you, too." Clay reluctantly hugs her back before pulling away, a little surprised.

"Clay, I'm so sorry." Haley says with a pout on her beautiful face. "I feel so bad about everything that happened yesterday and how everything went down, we were mad and upset, I mean Nathan is jobless now and we asked for one thing and but we didn't want you to get fired from the agency but we didn't know what you were going through.."

"Hales.. relax." Clay chuckles.

Haley takes a deep breath. "Sorry, I tend to ramble."

"I know." Clay smirks.

"So, I guess Nathan told you?"

"Yeah, Clay, I can't believe you were married." She says with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it." Clay tries to shrug it off.

Sensing he was a little uncomfortable, Haley walks back over tohe counter. "Well, I woke up this morning and made you these." She reaches over to the basket and pulls of the lid to reveal a stack of home made muffins. "I know I went a little overboard but I couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry Clay, can you forgive me?"

"Hales, it's okay. Like I told Nathan last night."

"No it's not okay, you poor thing." Haley pulls him into another hug.

"AHEM!!"

Both Clay and Haley turn around to see a not so satisfied Nathan and a sleeping Jamie in his arms.

Clay pulls away, not wanting to get back onto Nathan's bad side. He clearly wasn't happy to see him, half naked, hugging _his _wife.

"Nate!" Clay calls out. "Haley dropped by to .."

"Yeah, I know." Nathan cuts him off as Jamie started to stir in his arms. "I woke up this morning and found our kitchen a mess." He gave a pointed look to Haley.

"Uncle Clay!" Jamie calls out excitedly and he wiggles himself out of his dad's grasp and runs over to Clay, both of them sharing a high five.

"Hey buddy."

"Look, mama made muffins!"

"I know, why don't you pull a chair and we'll have some breakfast." Clay tells to Jamie and then looks back at Nathan and Haley.

"I'm just going to get a shirt." He mumbles.

"You do that." Nathan says curtly and Haley elbows him in a move to tell him to behave."

Clay chuckles as he makes his way back to his room. "Help yourselves to whatever."

A couple of minutes later, the basket of muffins is on the table as well as some toast, juice, milk and cereal. Placing a plate full of chopped fruit, Clay takes a seat next to his unexpected guests.

"Breakfast is served." Clay announces. The four help themselves to some food and Clay watches as Haley prepares a plate for Jamie and scolds her husband and son. Jamie insists that he and his dad play arm wrestling at the table. Like a good dad, Nathan goes with it and playfully pretends to struggle, but eventually letting Jamie win. Clay chuckles at the sight of the three of them going at it. He doesn't know where he stood in his professional career, he dropped the ball and now he has to figure out what to do. But nevertheless, it's a new morning, a new day. Clay smiles at the sight before him, happy to once again be in the company of friends, and there he say it, .. _family_.

The End.


End file.
